Come On In Boy
by KiwiStar
Summary: **For Edgeismyhero1217** Song by Rodney Atkins. Jeff should've known better than to fall for the Texas Rattlesnake's daughter... This oneshot goes with Hearts of Steel, just so you know...


**Hey, this is a oneshot for Edgeismyhero1217 for the story Hearts of Steel. I was just listening to this song and thought of her story and how well it fit...hee-hee. I own nothing. Angel owns Issie...So read and review and enjoy. Hope you like it, Angel:)Song is Come On In Boy (Cleaning This Gun) by Rodney Atkins.I suggest reading the story Hearts of Steel if you haven't yet...it's good:)**

* * *

Come On In Boy (Cleaning This Gun)

_The Declaration of Independence_

_Think I can tell you that first sentence_

_But then I'm lost_

_I can't begin to count the theories_

_I had pounded in my head that I forgot_

_I don't remember all that Spanish_

_Or the Gettysburg Address_

_But there is one speech from high schoolI'll never forget_

Stone Cold Steve Austin sat patiently in his home in Texas, staring at the man sitting across from him and the woman sitting next to the rainbow-haired wrestler. His eyes softened as he looked the woman over, her hair slightly curled over her shoulders. Smiling at her, he nodded, but frowned at her boyfriend. The former wrestler had seen a lot and learned a lot throughout his career, so what if he couldn't remember anything past 'We the People…' or any of that scientist's theories. Newton? That was his name, right? Shrugging the thought off, Austin tapped his fingers against the coffee table. He couldn't even remember the basic Spanish he learned in high school, but there was one thing he'd never forget. And that he was sure of.

_Come on in boy, sit on down_

_And tell me 'bout yourself_

_So you like my daughter, do you now_

_Yeah we think she's something else_

_She's her daddy's girl and her mama's world_

_She deserves respect, that's what she'll get, ain't it son_

_Now y'all run along and have some fun_

_I'll see you when you get back_

_Bet I'll be up all night_

_Still cleaning this gun_

Clearing his throat he turned towards the young woman. "Darlin', would you please get your daddy a beer?"

Issie smiled back at him and nodded. "Sure, daddy. Where are they?"

"Basement." He stated and his daughter skipped off, always so full of a joyous, positive attitude. As soon as she was out of hearing range, he snapped his head back to Jeff Hardy. A deep, hard-set glare glazed his rugged features as he stared the younger man down. "Listen up, punk, that there is my last little girl. She means the world to me and her mother. She deserves respect and that's exactly what she's gonna get. Got that?"

Jeff jumped back at the sincerity in the WWE Hall of Famer's voice. Nodding yes, Jeff ran a hand through his multi-colored hair. "Y-Yes…s-sir." He stammered, shrinking back farther and farther under the Rattlesnake's stone glare.

_Well now that I'm a father_

_I'm scared to death one day my daughter's gonna find_

_That teenage boy I used to be_

_Who seems to have just one thing on his mind_

_She's growing up so fast it won't be long'fore_

_I'll have to put the fear of God_

_Into some kid at the door_

Ever since the day Issie could walk, Steve Austin was scared to death that someday, she'd find the man he once was. A player attitude that clearly expressed what he really had on his mind at every date, but that all changed for the Texas Rattlesnake. Now _he_ was the one, standing at the front door, after going through extreme lengths to make sure he was the only one who could answer it, inviting the now-shaking man into his living room after an insisted 'meet the parent meeting'.

Yes, he had already met the younger Hardy as a _wrestler_ never as an actual candidate for his daughter's future boyfriend. Yet, he figured that since he had scared off every guy who had ever wanted to be with Issie, that this should be no different. He was wrong…

_It's all for show, ain't nobody gonna get hurt_

_It's just a daddy thing, hey believe me man, it works_

"Good, cause I just wanted you to know…" Stone Cold smiled as best as he could towards the World Heavyweight Champion, which meant in looked like the creepy, eerie, 'I'll cut off your balls if you hurt her' smile every father knows how to do. Checking his watch, he sighed and stood before walking into a hall and taking something out of the closet. Bringing the shiny box back into the living room, he set up the stand, opened the small briefcase-like box and pulled out the shiny object. "I wanna show you something, Hardy."

Carefully, he set it up and took out an old rag and some kind of oil. Whistling a small tune, he gently rubbed the silver barrel as his daughter came up from the basement. As she neared, he stopped whistling. Issie crossed her arms over her chest and rolled her eyes. "Dad…really?" She set the beer down next to him and then sat back next to Jeff.

"What?" Steve asked, acting as innocently as possible, but since when has the Texas Rattlesnake ever been innocent? "It's Tuesday, I always clean my gun on Tuesday."

Issie glared. "Jeff, wait in the car, I'll be right out." The younger Hardy literally sprung from his seat and made a mad dash for the door, almost running into it by accident. Darting out of the house, he ran across the lawn and to the driveway as directed. Checking to make sure he was out of hearing range, Issie returned her glare to her father. "Dad. You promised."

"I never threatened him, verbally. I just made it perfectly clear that…"

"Daddy, save it. You always 'clean the gun' every time I have a boyfriend."

"Which is hardly ever." He added.

"Because you always make them feel threatened!"

"Nobody's going to get hurt. It's a dad thing, honey. He'll understand when he's my age." Stone Cold replied. "It's all for show." He cracked open the beer and took a swig. "Now go on, have fun. I'll probably be home when you get back, still cleaning the gun." He trailed off as his daughter left the house. Following her onto the porch, he called after them as they started pulling out. "Have her back by 10, no actually make it around nine…thirty. Buckle up and drive safe!"

_Ha ha_

_Now son now y'all buckle up and have her back by 10, uh lets say 9...30_

_Drive safe_


End file.
